


The Crew Cut and The Mohawk

by Grovehove



Series: Swapsies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (TV) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovehove/pseuds/Grovehove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you go to bed and in the morning wake up not feeling yourself! Would you be able resist temptation if given free range in your best friends body? </p><p>Short, silly and hopefully funny enough to make you laugh. No slash No Johnlock, just two bad words.</p><p>First story in the "Swapsies" series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crew Cut and The Mohawk

**The Crew Cut and the Mohawk**

So they woke up that morning…...

John thought " _Why am I in Sherlock's room?"_

Sherlock thought " _Why am I in John's room?_ "

John thought, " _I don't remember getting drunk last night_ "

Sherlock thought " _I don't remember getting high last night"_

John thought, " _God I need a cigarette and_ _a cup of tea"_

Sherlock thought " _God I need my breakfast and a cup of tea"_

John thought, " _Where's Sherlock?"_

Sherlock thought " _Where's John_?"

John swung his legs off the bed and was startled when he touched the floor faster than normal.

Sherlock swung his legs off the bed and was startled when it took him longer than normal to touch the floor

John looked down at his thin pale feet and long legs which were wearing Sherlock's pyjama bottoms

Sherlock looked down at his short stocky legs which were wearing John's boxer shorts

The roar from two throats, the Detective and the Doctor, could be heard in Speedy's café next door.

Sherlock stumbled into the living room, because he couldn't use his short legs properly

John stumbled into the living room, because he couldn't use his long legs properly

Sherlock ran his hands through his short straight mousey hair

John ran his hands through his long luxurious dark curly locks.

John looked down at Sherlock.

Sherlock looked up at John.

" _What the fuck have you done now you bastard?"_ shouted John

" _How absolutely fascinating_ " smiled Sherlock.

" _I will get you for this you prat_ " vowed John

" _The experiments I can conduct_ " enthused Sherlock.

" _What did you do with my jumpers_ " grilled John

" _Where is my coat?"_ gritted Sherlock

" _What did you do to my hair?"_ John sees the blue Mohawk

" _What did you do to my hair?"_ Sherlock sees the shaved crew cut.

" _How dare you dump Sarah, and do it by text?"_ John roared

" _How dare you snog Donovan, three times at that crime scene_?" menaced Sherlock

" _Dearest_ _Mycroft I love you, you are the best brother ever."_ John smirked

" _Lestrade you fox I am gay, can I take you to dinner_?" Sherlock retaliated

The drugs team and black car arrive at the same time.

" _Anderson stop breathing it's increasing the level of stupid in the room"_ chorused John and Sherlock

" _Swapsies"_ shrugs Sherlock

" _An existential transfer of consciousness and souls, somehow transmogrified into the physical plane"_ explains John.

The groan from two throats, the Detective and the Government man, could be heard next door in Speedy's café

" _Not drugs"_ agreed Lestrade

" _Not psychosis_ " agreed Mycroft

" _Not helping"_ chorused John and Sherlock.

Anderson laughs loudly _"That will teach you to mess with a Wiccan you gits"_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you think its funny. A bit of sillines which made me chuckle. Don't own anything, it all belongs to the BBC, Moffit Gatiss and amazing ACD.
> 
> More pairings to come  
> Irene and Molly  
> Mycroft and Lestrade


End file.
